Starting Over
by crazedchick
Summary: Twilight/Heroes crossover. Claire Bennett and family move to Forks, Washington where Claire meets Edward and the rest of the Cullens. Not a good summary I know but please read and review. Warning: Bella is not in this story...sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** At the moment I can't continue my other stories because this idea has just taken over my muse completely and it refuses to be ignored. However I can reassure you that they will be updated soon...I just need to sort through my errors and make sure they make sense.

**A/N: **I've never tried this type of crossover before and it is my first time writing Heroes and Twilight so all feedback is appreciated...as long as it doesn't contain any hateful comments anyway lol! Also for this story Bella doesn't exist...instead we have Claire Bennett and her family. Hope that doesn't upset to many of you because I am a huge Bella/Edward fan as well but I just thought i'd try something different.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Twilight but like many others I wish that I did.**

A young girl, around the age of seventeen stared aimlessly out of the plane window hoping beyond all hope that this was some kind of dream. That she would wake up and find herself in her nice warm bed in Odessa, Texas and that her best friend Zach would be waiting for her in her kitchen ready to face another day at high school. "Somebody pinch me please." she murmured softly as she continued to gaze of of the window lost in her thoughts. Suddenly she was broken out of her reverie when she felt a light stinging sensation on her arm and she whipped her head around leaning over her seat to glare at a teenage boy who looked a couple of years younger than her. "Lyle!" she snapped.

"What?" he asked obviously amused at the girls reaction. "You wanted someone to pinch you and so I did." he stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I was talking to myself." she snapped irritated at herself and the boy she was facing. The boy's eyes widened comically and the girl quickly regretted what she said.

"Great...my sisters finally gone around the bend. It was only a matter of time before it happened you know Claire." he said in a taunting tone as he smirked at his sister playfully.

"That's not what I meant...you know what I don't even know how we can be related sometimes. Your such an idiot!" she said glaring at her brother one last time before turning around in her seat and staring out of the window once more.

"Actually we aren't really rela..." but he was cut off by an angry male voice.

"Lyle stop teasing your sister or else you'll be grounded for a month." the man snapped as he rose in his seat slightly to look at the boy.

Lyle turned around and saw a man with horn-rimmed glasses glaring at him angrily whilst the woman seated next to him tried to pull him back in his seat and he gulped. "Sorry dad. Sorry Claire." he mumbled as he turned around and slid down in his chair obviously dis-gruntled at being told off.

Suddenly a voice spoke through the speakers and Claire looked away from the window once more as she buckled herself in. _What's the point though? It's not as if I can die now is it? _she thought to herself in a bitter tone as a sardonic smirk flitted across her face quickly before fading as quickly as it appeared. The girl leaned back in her seat and sighed deeply as the plane approached the landing strip finally accepting that this was one dream that she could never wake up from. She wondered what Zach was up to right now, though she knew that he wouldn't miss her because he didn't even know that they were friends she would miss him and it hurt her more than anything that he couldn't remember their friendship because she showed him her secret. She was indestructible...quite literally indestructible. If she got a paper cut on her finger it would disappear within seconds and on a more serious scale if she had a broken bone it would heal straight away leaving her skin flawless. As if that wasn't enough for her to deal with whenever her mom or brother found out about her abilities they would discover a mysterious case of amnesia and remember nothing of the incident thanks to her dad and the Haitian man who had the ability to erase people's memories.

This was something that she resented her dad for and it was easy to say that they did not have the best father and daughter relationship with each other at the moment. After being exposed far to many times in her father's opinion he had decided that it was time for them to move else where and it just so happened that a job vacancy showed up in Forks, Washington-which is where they were now. Suddenly Claire broke away from her thoughts at an insistant tapping on her shoulder. "Come on Claire bear. We're here." her father said raising an eyebrow when she glared at him.

"Don't call me that!" she said grinding her teeth together and pushing past her father to walk down the aisle hurt at how easily her dad expected her to forgive and forget. _Well it's not going to be like that no more dad because I won't let you walk over me or Lyle and mum again! _she thought viciously as she stepped off the plane and looked around noting the gloomy sky and groaning.

"What's a matter Claire, darling?" her mom asked as her daughter approached her with a miserable expression across her face.

"Is the weather always going to be like this mom?" she asked as she gestured to the sky. A sharp voice spoke up behind her.

"Yes Claire. Now stop moaning so that we can take your mother and brother home." her father snapped irritated at her behavior as he and Lyle walked towards the women with the luggage.

Claire walked towards him glaring as she snatched her luggage off him and turned to walk out of the airport. "Claire!" her mother admonished her clearly shocked at her behavior.

"It's okay sweetie. A weeks grounding should do the trick. That means that you go no where else apart from school and back. Understand Claire!" her father said in a no nonsense tone.

"Whatever!" she called out irritated at the fact that he still thought that he could control her. "It's not like i'll have a social life here anyway because i'm some kind of freak." she muttered under her breath as she opened up the car boot and slung her luggage inside.

Little did she know how wrong she was.

**A/N:** I'm still not to sure about this story yet so please give give me some feedback and let me know if I should continue. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **First off i'd like to thank pixie freak, SerenityMoonlight and Edward'sGirlForEternity for reviewing the last chapter. I really appreciated your reviews. I'd also like to thank pixie freak and Aspriles for adding my story to their alerts...again it means a lot to me to know that people like this story. My last thank you message goes to hhanchett for adding my story to their list of favorites. This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys and anybody else who is kind enough to review this story.

**Chapter 2:**

The drive to their new home in Forks was a tense affair for the Bennett family. After the incident between Claire and her father at the airport the young teen had decided to hold her tongue against him whilst her mum and Lyle were still present. Since neither of them were aware of her ability to heal she couldn't speak to her father about the situation until they were alone. _Not that I want to be alone with him either_, she thought sarcastically as they pulled up into the drive of a three bed-roomed house. She quickly exited the car hoping to avoid another confrontation with her father so soon after the last one and went to grab her bags from the boot. However it seemed that hoping was pointless as Claire watched her father send Lyle and her mother inside the house before coming round to the boot of the car to help unload the luggage. "Now Claire. I know that you and I might not be on the best of terms with each other at the moment..." He started and Claire snorted as she looked at him with a bewildered expression. Her father however paid no attention to this and continued to talk to her. "but that does not mean that you can spoil your mother and Lyle's new life here just because things aren't going your way. Now everyone around here is going to know that the Bennett family is just your normal average family and you aren't going to go telling anyone your secret. Understand?" he spoke in a firm tone as he looked down at his daughter who narrowed her eyes at the word 'normal'.

"Sorry to rain on your parade _dad_ but I ain't exactly '_normal_' as you put it. I'm only putting up with this crap for mom and Lyle's sake so I suppose that we can act like your '_normal_' average family just for them." she spoke sharply before picking up her bags and pushing past him to take them inside the house.

Her father had already sent all of their belongings before they moved minus a few items of clothing and so it was no surprise to Claire when she found her mom in the kitchen preparing a meal. "Mom I don't really feel like eating...could you just show me to my room please." Claire said softly hoping that her mum wouldn't question her sudden decision as she placed her luggage down on the floor.

Mrs Bennett walked around the counter and grabbed Claire's hand as she looked into her daughter's eyes. "Claire...sweetie. I'm not sure what's going on between you and your father but you can't just avoid him. You need to face it head on and sort things out." she said soothingly, watching as Claire looked down to the floor for a moment before looking back up at her with a smile on her face.

"I know mom and i'm not avoiding him. It's just that i've got school in the morning and I want to put my clothes away. Plus i'm really tired." she added quickly as she saw a dis-believing look flash across her mother's face.

"Alright then sweetie, though I don't the fact that you don't want anything to eat." her mother said as a small frown appeared on her face.

"I'll be fine mom...don't worry. I love you." the girl said softly as she pulled her mum into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly. After a moment she pulled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling away from her completely.

"Love you to sweetie! Come on i'll show you to your room." her mom said as she walked past her and left the kitchen with Claire trailing behind with her luggage. "Honey i'm just going to show Claire her room...she's going to have an early night." Mrs Bennett called out to her husband who was busy taking the last of the luggage into the living room.

Suddenly Mr Bennett stepped out of the living room and walked towards them both with a smile on his face. "That's okay dear. I'll do it." he said as he looked towards his wife lovingly.

"That's okay dad. I want mom to show me." Claire snapped. _I don't want to spend any more time near you than necessary!_ she added smugly in her head as her father went to speak. Luckily Mrs Bennett beat him to it.

"It's okay Noah. This is a mother-daughter moment anyway." she said softly as she looked towards him with a pleading expression. Noah nodded and looked at Claire once more before walking back towards the living room. Mrs Bennett turned towards her daughter with a sad smile. "Claire..." but before she could say any more her daughter spoke over her.

"I know, I know but i'm not avoiding him. Can you just show me to my room...this luggage is starting to get heavy." she said as she lifted her arms slightly to gesture to luggage she was carrying.

"Fine." her mother sighed as she turned away from her daughter and walked towards the stairs. As they climbed the stairs an uncomfortable silence fell upon them and Claire couldn't help but feel guilty as she looked towards her mother who's shoulders were sagged slightly. _It's not fair on her or Lyle!_ she thought sadly as she realized that because of her strained relationship with her father her mom and brother was suffering as well. As they came to a stop outside a door upstairs Claire spoke up softly to her mum. "Hey I promise to try and get on with dad for you and Lyle."

"Okay sweetie. This is your room so i'm going down to finish tea. Are you sure you don't want anything?" her mother asked in a maternal tone and Claire smiled.

"I'm sure mom. Thanks." she said before stepping inside her room and placing her luggage on the floor as she took a look around. The room seemed more spacious than her old one and was decorated with light blue paint. Her bed was in the corner of the room closest to the window which had a small balcony for you to step out on to look at the view. Though what view she was supposed to see was beyond Claire as all she could see was a forest that seemed to surround her room which seemed to be at the back of the house. Claire sighed deeply as she walked away from the window and back to her luggage.

It took a while but she finally put all her clothes away leaving out a pair of girl's boxer shorts and a white tank top for bed. She set her alarm for five in the morning so that she had time to have a shower before her first day at Forks high school and got ready for bed. As she layed down on the pillow and pulled her quilt up around her she heard her door creak open slowly as someone stepped into her room. Closing her eyes quickly Claire waited until the person had left her room and closed her door before releasing a big sigh. As she thought about what tomorrow would bring she settled down into a peaceful sleep hoping that things would get better for her family soon.

**A/N: **Well this is the second chapter over and done with although i'm not sure how well I did. Chapter three will definitely be better...it's Claire's first day at school and when we first see the Cullen's. This story may not be like others because Claire will not instantly fall for Edward and will at first be hostile to him because of his attitude. Hope this intrigues you guys enough to review this chapter and I will have the next chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay so i'm going to get the thank you messages out of the way now and for those of you who have left questions in your reviews please read the authors note at the bottom of the page for them. Once again i'd like to thank pixie freak, SerenityMoonlight and Edward'sGirlForEternity for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to SerenityMoonlight for adding my story to their story alert and favorite stories.

Next up i'd like to thank isabelle896, Tanya, Carey, breakingdawn2d2 and MainEkHasina for reviewing the last chapter. Finally i'd like to thank malfano and isabelle896 for adding this story to their favorite stories and story alert.

**Chapter 3:**

Claire groaned as she rolled over and swung her arm out to turn off her alarm. Unfortunately she misjudged how close she was to the edge of the bed and a sudden thud could be heard within the Bennett household. _Great start to the day Claire_ she thought grumbling as she pushed herself into a sitting position and checked herself for injuries. She watched as an angry red mark faded across her arm from where she had whacked it on her cabinet and sighed before standing up and walking towards her closet to choose an outfit for the day. After staring at her clothes for what seemed like forever she finally decided on a pair of tight fitting jeans that flared slightly at the bottom, a brown thin strapped vest top, a cream jacket and a pair of trainers and headed out of her bedroom to get in the shower.

The short walk to the bathroom gave Claire the opportunity to consider how her first day at Forks high school would turn out and how she would try to be civil to her father. _Well at least in front of Lyle and mum anyway! _she thought smugly as she turned on the shower and shedded her clothes before stepping under the shower.

As the water cascaded down her she began thinking about what had happened in the past few months and wondered what had happened to her hero Peter Petrelli after the incident at her old school. He like her had a power and he had rescued her from a bad guy called Sylar who was after her healing ability. Peter was able to absorb other peoples powers which included her healing ability. She was suddenly brought away from her train of thoughts by a constant banging on the bathroom door. "What!" she snapped, turning of the shower and wrapping a towel around her as she swung the bathroom door open and glared at the culprit.

Lyle jumped back from the bathroom door as he took in his sister's dis-gruntled expression and frowned. "Your not the only one who starts school today Claire and I need a shower." he said in an annoyed tone before pushing past her and slamming the bathroom door in her face.

Claire stood frozen outside of the door for a moment or two before snapping. "Lyle! Next time use your manners." she said before walking back into her bedroom and drying herself off. After she had put her jeans on she flung an old t-shirt over her had and pulled out her hair dryer from her drawer before sitting down in front of her dressing table to dry her hair.

_Wonder how i'll get to school_ she mused as she pulled her brown thin strapped vest top over her head before putting on her cream jacket and zipping it up halfway as she left her bedroom, picking up her school bag on the way out. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed that neither of her parents were around and wondered where they could be as they were always up before her and Lyle. As she opened the fridge door and grabbed some orange juice she spotted a piece of paper stuck on the door with her name on it.

_Claire bear,_

_I've had to go into work earlier than expected and so I cannot take you and Lyle to school. Your mother is still in bed...she's had a tiring few days because of the move so leave her be. I've managed to pull a few strings at your new school so that Lyle can join you there in the year below you-_

At this Claire groaned and she went to put the letter down but the last sentence caught her eye.

_so i've left the keys to your new vehicle on the small table next to the front door. I expect you to take your brother to school and I will pick him up at the end of the day._

_Love dad xx._

She dropped the letter on the counter and ran to grab her keys off the table before opening the front door to see a brand new car sitting in the drive way and she sighed before heading back inside to grab her bag and wait for Lyle. When her brother came down into the kitchen Claire jumped towards him and grabbed his arm pulling him towards the front door. "Hey...I haven't had my breakfast yet." he said pouting as she pulled him out of the front door and jumping back as she whipped her head around to look at him.

"Yeah well guess what. Neither have I, so I guess were even. Now get in the car." she snapped in a no nonsense tone as she let go of his arm and jumped into the drivers side of the car. Lyle sighed and jumped in the passengers side deciding that for once he wouldn't tease his sister, _well not when she's in this mood anyway!_ he thought smirking as he looked towards his sister as she pulled out of the drive way.

The drive to school was a relatively quiet affair as Lyle looked out of his window to watch the scenery go by and Claire put all of her focus into getting to school on time without getting lost. "Dad's picking you up today." Claire said glancing towards her brother out of the corner of her eye.

"Why?" Lyle asked as he turned to look at her with annoyance on his face.

Claire smirked as spotted the high school car park and pulled into an empty space, turning off the ignition and turning to face her brother. "I don't know. It was on the note he left me this morning...sorry!" she added sympathetically as she watched her brother groan in frustration.

"Great. Thanks to dad i'll be a social outcast in school before the day is out. I mean what kid my age has their dad come and pick them up...it's embarrassing." he snapped as he got out of the car and walked around the front of the car to meet his sister who looked like she was fighting back a smile.

"Come on kiddo, we need to go and get our timetables and whatever other crap we need." she said reaching out to ruffle his hair affectionately.

Lyle jumped back and looked wildly around the car park hoping that no one noticed as he flushed a light pink. "Claire!" he said as he gritted his teeth together after realizing that nobody noticed his sisters display of affection. Claire giggled softly swinging her school bag onto her shoulder as they went through the main entrance and walked towards a lady who was sat behind a desk watching the two siblings with interest.

"Hey we're new here and we were told to collect our timetables from the main reception. My name's-" but before Claire could finish her sentence the lady cut in.

"Claire Bennett, right. And you must be Lyle Bennett. Welcome to Forks high school. Here's your timetables, along with a map of the school. Also you need to get this note signed by all your teachers and fetch it back here at the end of the day." the woman said with with a bright smile as she handed out two brown envelopes and a white slip that required the teachers signature.

"Not to sound rude or anything but how did you know who we are?" Claire asked once the shock had worn off and confusion set in. A quick glance towards her brother showed that he to was confused.

The woman chuckled softly as she leaned forwards on her desk slightly to get a better look at the two teens. "Well honey it's rare that we have new comers here but when we do we make it our business to know everything about them." she said casually before leaning back in her seat and smiling at the siblings once more. "Have a great day now." she said in a chipper tone.

Both of the Bennett children stepped away from the desk and looked towards each other warily as the dread settled in their stomachs. "I guess i'll see you at home then." Lyle said clearing his throat and looking around the school nervously.

"Sure thing kiddo." she said trying to smile at him to offer some sort of reassurance but it came across as more of a grimace. Lyle nodded and walked away whilst Claire sighed and opened up her envelope, pulling out her map so that she could find out where the lockers were.

Placing her bag into her locker she became aware of the fact that she was being watched. As she slammed her locker door shut she watched a boy who had been leaning casually on the wall across from her flinch slightly before approaching her with a smug expression on his face. "You must be Claire Bennett. I'm Mike...Mike Newton." he said putting his hand out for her to shake.

Claire grimaced as she looked between him and his out stretched arm. _The lady wasn't kidding when she commented on how rare new comers were to Forks_ she thought as she shook his hand and offered him a small smile. "Yep that's me." she said hoping that she sounded more confident than what she felt.

Mike beamed at her although a small frown appeared on his face as he caught sight of her map. He tugged it out of her hand and scrunched it up looking at her excitedly whilst she stared back confused. "You won't be needing this. I already checked out your schedule and you have all your classes with me." he said when he noticed that she was confused.

_Okay now that sounds stalkerish_ she thought inwardly frowning as she smiled tightly at him. "You didn't have to do that you know." she said hoping that he wouldn't notice the annoyance in her tone.

Apparently he didn't as his grin became wider and he pulled her along side him so that they were both walking down the corridor together. "It's okay. I wanted to." he said as he pulled her towards an open door. "This is where we have English." he said releasing his grip before stepping inside the classroom and sitting down at his desk.

Claire took a deep breath and stepped inside the classroom, walking towards her teacher to hand him her slip. "Well don't just stand there Bennett take a seat already." the teacher grunted as he glared at her and Claire moved towards the back of the classroom to sit down.

The rest of the morning was pretty much the same for Claire as Mike walked her to classes and took his seat whilst she walked up to the teachers and handed them her slip. Unlike in English however the teachers were much kinder to her and asked her to tell everybody about herself but she declined.

At lunch Mike had taken her to the canteen where she had grabbed a sandwich and drink before sitting down at a table with two girls. "So Claire this is Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber. Girls this is Claire Bennett." Mike said proudly oblivious to the glare that was being sent towards Claire from Jessica.

Claire however noticed and frowned at her. "It's nice to meet you guys." she said politely as she smiled warmly at them both.

"You to Claire. What part of Texas are you from?" Angela asked genuinely curious whilst her friend continued to glare at the newcomer.

"Odessa." Claire replied vaguely hoping that the girl would not know about what happened there.

"Really...so does that mean that you knew that girl that was murdered at the high school a few months ago?" Jessica spoke up for the first time as her friends gasped at her bluntness.

"Jessica!" Mike snapped but before he could say any more Claire spoke up.

"It's fine Mike. Yes I did Jessica...we had spoken on a few different occasions." _And I saw her die_ she added bitterly in her head as she looked towards the girl with a knowing smile as her eyes flicked over to Mike briefly before shooting back to hers and seeing the girl's face flush in embarrassment.

Suddenly Mike groaned and everyone on the table turned to look at him concerned. "What is it?" Angela asked softly and Mike lifted his head from the table to glance at another table where five teenagers sat looking in different directions and Angela bit back a grin as she shared a glance with Jessica who was patting Mike's shoulder sympathetically.

Claire looked between them all in confused as to what they were thinking about. After looking between them all for another minute she finally snapped. "Would somebody please tell me what the heck your going on about?" she asked frustration evident in her voice and her three companions suddenly whipped their heads around to look at her as if suddenly remembering that she was there.

"Sorry." Jessica started as she looked towards the former cheerleader in a new light now that she knew that Claire didn't like Mike. "The Cullen's." she said as if that explained everything.

Now Claire was even more confused. "See this face?" she asked as she pointed at towards her face and gained confirmation from everybody. "Well it's confused. You see i'm new here and though i'm usually not into gossip I would like to know what you are talking about. So start talking." she said irritation working it's way into her words.

Her friends looked at her flabbergasted for a moment before Jessica spoke up. "Well that group of teens over there-" she started gesturing towards the group of teens that Mike, Angela and herself were looking at earlier. This time Claire looked towards them as well and gasped at what she saw. Jessica took that as a sign to continue and she rattled on about the Cullen's as Claire used the opportunity to give them a once over. They were inhumanly beautiful and appeared to have similar features though they didn't seem related. On the far left of the table was a short pixie looking girl with spiky hair. She had a happy go lucky expression on her face and seemed to be without a care in world as she leaned back in to a blonde roguish looking boy who appeared to be in some kind of pain, judging from the expression on his face. Next up was the most beautiful looking girl that Claire had ever seen. There was no denying that the pixie looking girl was beautiful but her beauty was different when compared to the blonde sitting in the middle of the group. Before looking away the blonde looked at Claire and glared at her. _Sheesh, what's her problem?_ Claire thought as she looked towards the guy who was sat next to the blonde. He looked to be the strongest in the group but he also gave off the impression that he was a bit of a comedian. Finally she allowed her gaze to fall upon the last member of the group and again she gasped. Out of all the males Claire had to admit that he was definitely the best looking one. He had bronze coloured hair and seemed to look right at her. _Whoa! Backup a minute...he's staring at me_ she thought blushing slightly as she realized that she had been caught and the boy smirked at her.

_Arrogant git! _she thought as she snapped her gaze around from him and looked at Jessica who was still ranting about the Cullen's. "Hey, who's the arrogant git on the far right?" she asked not really caring that she had interrupted her new friend.

All three occupants on the table stared at her in shock before Angela spoke up softly. "Edward Cullen."

"Yea and he's not an arrogant git. He's the single one out of them all...though none of us are worthy of their time." Jessica added looking slightly peeved at Claire for calling him a name.

Claire just smirked. "Whatever. Shall we get going to class or what?" she asked as she felt a pair of eyes staring at the back of her head coming from the direction of the Cullen's table.

"Sure." Mike said jumping up, eager to get away from the conversation about the Cullen's. The girls just laughed at his eagerness as they moved away from the table and headed towards their next class...Biology II. As they left the canteen Claire looked around and saw that the Cullen table was now empty and she sighed as she walked at a quicker pace to catch up with her friends who were just heading inside a classroom. Claire walked up to her teacher and handed him her slip before turning to look around for a seat.

_Oh great_ she thought as she saw that the only seat available was next to the arrogant git himself, Edward Cullen.

**A/N: **Here we are at the end of another chapter...please read and review to let me know what you think. I just thought i'd let you know that I ain't very good with car brands so that's why there isn't any detail about the car. Also the next chapter will pick up from where this one ended so the more reviews the quicker I update. And for those who left a question in their review, here's the answers:

**pixie freak:** I'm not to sure at the moment. I suppose it depends on what my muse wants me to do lol.

**breakingdawn2d2:** Yes that is what I am saying although it won't happen straight away because I want to make it different from other love stories. I agree with you on the whole weirdness thing because I feel the same way but hey that's why they call it fanfiction right-lol!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Have you ever had a moment in your life where you've lost track of time and all the good points in your life start to fade away before you even realize what's happening?

Well that's what happened to me and this story. You see I had already written up the last half of the previous chapter when things got chaotic in my life and before I realized it sixty days had been and gone and the next chapter had been deleted before I had a chance to upload it. To make things worse I didn't even have a back up chapter either so I'm starting from scratch. The reason...well I attended a family members funeral a little while ago now and my step-father recently had a stroke so I was helping my mum keep it together. I'm not telling you guys this for sympathy or pity...I just wanted to let you know why the chapter is getting put up months after the previous one.

Well that's the boring bit out of the way.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has left a review or added me and this story to their favorites or put it on alert.

**Chapter 4:**

Claire slowly approached the table glancing round at her classmates who in turn gazed at her sympathetically. _Oh for goodness sakes...he can't be that bad can he? _she thought to herself rolling her eyes in the process as she pulled out her chair and slumped down on it. She began taking notes off of the white board when a sudden growl caused her to look towards her lab partner in confusion and concern. "You okay?" she asked glancing down at his hands and noting the way that he gripped onto the table. "Wow I'm surprised the table's still in one piece with the death grip you've got on it." she added with a small smile that vanished as she looked at his face. His eyes had narrowed into tiny slits as he glared at her hatefully. "Wow what's your damage?" she muttered angrily as she turned towards the front to find the teacher looking at her with disappointment.

"Is there a problem that you'd share with the rest of the class Miss Bennett?" he asked in a calm manner.

"No sir." she replied softly hoping that she could avoid drawing any more attention to herself than necessary.

"Well I suggest that if you want to avoid a detention in this class then you had better start paying more attention. Understood." he said in a firm tone.

"Yes sir." she replied lowering her gaze to her notebook and groaning inwardly. Before she could write down any more notes however the bell rung and she sighed in relief as the students rushed to put there stuff away so that they could go home. The first student out of the room was surprisingly her lab partner. _Jerk_ she thought as she watched him walk out of the room at an almost inhumane pace.

"Hey Claire." Mike said as he followed her out of the classroom and down the corridor.

"Mike." she groaned without turning around to face him.

"I was just wondering what you did to Cullen in biology?" he asked with a mix of excitement and curiosity stopping short as Claire froze on the spot and looked towards him with frustration.

"I didn't do anything to him...it's not my fault he's a pig-headed jerk. Why'd you ask anyway?" she asked in an eerily calm tone.

Mike paid no attention to this as a huge smile spread across his face at her apparent interest. "Well I thought you might of stabbed him with a pencil or something from the way he was looking at you. This is the closest a student has gotten to the Cullen's since they moved her 2 years ago." he responded eagerly hoping to keep the conversation going as long as possible.

"Wow you make it sound like they're untouchable or something." Claire replied sarcastically and groaning when the boy went to speak once more. "Just forget it...I've got to hand in my sheet at reception and head home anyway." she added with a small shake of her head as she turned to walk down the corridor once more.

"Okay...See you tomorrow Claire." he called out as she turned the corner and groaned once more.

"I can hardly contain my excitement." she mumbled as she entered the reception area and noticed a familiar figure talking to the receptionist. _Great what's he doing here?_ she thought as she approached the desk with her paperwork.

"...I'm sorry but we haven't got any free spaces in any of the classes that take place during Biology." The woman said apologetically as she looked away from her computer screen to look up at the student.

"It's okay. Thanks for taking a look though I really appreciate it." a velvety voice rumbled causing goosebumps to rise on Claire's skin and she frowned. A sudden gust of wind made the boy turn around and sneer at Claire before he walked out of the building.

"What a jerk." she muttered as she placed her paperwork down in front of the receptionist who looked towards it with distaste.

"How was your first day dear?" she asked in an overly cheery voice that made the girl cringe.

"It was good thanks." Claire replied before turning around and exiting the building herself. Grateful for the small amount of solitude she found in her car Claire thought back to her last statement and chuckled with dry humor. _'Good'_ she thought _more like a bloody nightmare_ she added sarcastically as she pulled out of the car park and headed home.

**A/N:** A little short I now but I figured that this was a good point to leave it. The next chapter will be longer and may contain the first proper conversation between Edward and Claire...a certain little pixie may appear in the chapter as well. Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter. This one is a bit longer and you've received the update quicker this time so please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 5:**

The atmosphere inside the Cullen's home was tense as Edward paced around the room with a look of frustration on his face. "Oh come Edward, it's not as bad as your making it out to be." a chipper little voice said as the brooding vampire looked towards a small pixie girl who was sporting a huge smile.

"Not that bad...not that bad!" he spluttered out with a look of pure dis-belief on his face. He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts and replaced his look of dis-belief with a neutral expression. "Your right Alice. Your absolutely right." At this the little pixie girl and her family smiled but it soon faded as he spoke up once more. "I mean it's not as if I didn't want to kill every living person inside the school just so that I could have her all to myself as I bled her dry now is it?" he added sarcastically as his family members looked towards him with shock.

After a moment Rosalie shook her head and glared at her brother. "Oh please. Stop being so over dramatic Edward." she sneered.

"Your one to talk Rosalie...after all aren't you the queen of all things over dramatic." he hissed as he looked towards the golden haired beauty before looking towards the rest of his family. "I'm leaving." he said. As his family went to speak up he held up his hand to silence them. "Look the longer I stay here the more I put you guys at risk. All it takes is one little slip up and we're all in trouble but if I meet up with the Denali coven in Alaska for a little while we won't have that problem." he added in a firm tone before turning around to exit the room.

"Edward?" a motherly voice called out. Edward sighed and looked towards the matriarch of the family who was gazing at him sadly. "At least talk this through with Carlisle before you go. He might be able to tell you why you find this girl's blood so tempting." she said hoping that her youngest would at least agree to that.

"For you Esme. I'll do it for you." he replied solemnly before using his vampire speed to exit the room.

"Who does he think he is calling me over dramatic anyway?" Rosalie grumbled ignoring the rest of the family as she folded her arms and sank back into her seat sulking.

"Aww babe. Ignore Eddy boy, he's just jealous because he hasn't gotten this over dramatic thing down like you have." Emmett said smirking at his wife whilst the rest of the family winced. If there was one thing Emmett was good at it was putting his foot in his mouth where Rosalie was concerned. Rosalie looked at him in anger as she leaned over and whacked him across the back of his head. Emmett jumped up in surprise as she stood up and stalked out of the room whilst the rest of the family snickered. Emmett was quick to follow her out of the room rubbing the back of his head and pouting.

Esme looked towards the last remaining vampires in the room with a worried gaze. Jasper went to speak up when he felt his wife going stiff beside him causing the others to look at her in concern. Moments later the glazed look in Alice's eyes had faded and she looked towards the others with a knowing grin on her face. Jasper took her hand as he gazed at her lovingly. "What is it my love? What did you see?" he asked with anticipation of what was to come.

"You'll just have to wait and see but Esme I don't think you have anything to worry about where Edward is concerned." she replied before happily bouncing out of the room.

Jasper and Esme watched her leave the room before turning to look at each other and sighing. Knowing how predictable Alice's visions were they decided that they would let this play out unless she gave them something to be concerned about.

xxx

Claire Bennett sighed as she leaned across her bed to turn off her night light and thought through the days events. After getting home from school she had not had much time to think about a certain Cullen and his attitude towards her and the other students before her mother had bombarded her with questions. After answering her mothers questions to the best of her ability Claire had sat at the table to eat her tea as they waited for Lyle and her father to return.

When her father entered the house the calm atmosphere quickly became a tense one as he looked towards her with a stern glare. She had simply rolled her eyes and followed him into the front room where he had confronted her with a different set of questions based on her secret and any potential threats at the school. Claire had snapped and told him that there was nothing to worry about before storming off to her room for another early night.

Claire was almost certain that there was something different about the Cullen family but then again she wasn't exactly normal so who was she to pass judgement. Edward was definitely different from other boys around Claire's age and she couldn't help but notice how attractive he is. _Shame about his attitude though_ she thought angrily as she pulled her blankets over over and rolled onto the side wondering what tomorrow would bring.

xxx

The rest of the week at Forks High flew by for Claire and she couldn't help but notice Edward's empty seat at his families table. Curiosity finally got the better of her as she looked towards Jessica, the school gossiper for answers. "Any ideas where the missing Cullen is?" she said.

At this Mike looked up from his lunch to frown at her. "Thought you didn't care about him." he muttered as he tried to mask his jealously by picking at his food.

Jessica's face was positively a glow at this new piece of information until Claire looked towards Mike with a frown of her own. "He's my lab partner in biology Mike...I need to know if I'm going to have to complete the assignments given on my own or not just because he can't be arsed to turn up to school." she snapped. Jessica's expression turned sour at this whilst Mike now looked hopeful as he looked towards Claire.

"Word is he's gone on holiday to find himself or something. But the only people who know the truth are his family and they aren't exactly known for mingling with us lowly mortals." Jessica said casting an annoyed glance over to the Cullen table where the occupants appeared to be in a world of their own.

Claire inwardly smirked as she followed her friend's gaze towards the Cullen table. It was easy to see that Jessica was envyess of the Cullen family though Claire didn't really understand any of it. Suddenly the small pixie girl locked eyes with the former cheerleader and grinned at her causing Claire's eyes to widen in surprise. The shrill sound of the school bell brought Claire out of the staring contest with the other girl as she stood up with her school bag and walked out of the school canteen.

_I wonder what that was about_ she thought to herself as she sat down next to a quiet girl called Angela Weber for her last lesson of the day before the weekend. _Bring it on_ Claire thought glumly, not looking forward to being restricted to the house for the weekend because she was still grounded.

xxx

"So Lyle what are your plans for today and tomorrow?" Mrs Bennett asked as the Bennett family sat around the table to eat their breakfast. Noah looked towards Claire and glared at her when she started groaning before looking towards his youngest and smiling at him.

"Not really. Me and a couple of friends from school are just going to hang out whilst they show me around the town." Lyle replied gulping down the last part of his scrambled egg and taking his plate to the sink.

"That sounds great dear. Maybe you could ask your friends to show you around next weekend Claire when your no longer grounded." she said looking towards her daughter who was playing around with her food. "Claire?" her mother called out as she looked between her daughter and her husband confused at the lack of response she was receiving from the girl.

"Claire bear your mother is talking to you. Don't be rude." Noah said shaking his daughters shoulder causing her to look around in confusion before she faced her mum, purposely avoiding her father.

"Sorry mum...did you say something?" Claire asked ignoring the menacing glare that her father was shooting at her.

"I was just saying how nice it would be to have your friends show you around Forks next weekend when your no longer grounded." her mum sighed as she looked between her stubborn daughter and her husband once more.

"Yeah...I suppose so. I don't think that it's fair that I'm not allowed to leave the house at all this weekend. What am I supposed to do sit around and stare at the walls all day while you guys are out having fun." Claire said pouting at her mum with hope in her eyes.

"Go up to your room and study Claire. Your grounded and that's final. The only time you can leave your room is to go to the toilet and when it's time to eat." her father snapped growing tired of his daughter's attitude towards him.

"Fine." Claire said shooting him a glare before stalking out of the kitchen and heading up the stairs.

"Noah, was there any need for that? Lyle has behaved far worse than this before and he doesn't even get a slap on the wrist for it." his wife said frowning at her husband as she cleared up the rest of the plates from breakfast.

"I'm sorry dear but Lyle has respect for both you and me whereas Claire only has respect for you and total dis-respect for me. I'm growing tired of it." he said as he approached his wife and pulled her into his arms. _If only you knew the truth about our daughter, then you'd understand_ he thought sadly as his wife laid her head on his chest.

"I'm just scared of losing her...haven't you noticed her becoming more distant lately?" she replied her motherly concern shining through as her husband sighed. It was true and there wasn't much he could do to stop it except for what he was doing now.

"We won't lose her honey. I promise." he said pulling back to look at his wife and kissing her soundly on the lips. _I just hope that I can keep that promise_ he thought as he comforted the woman he loved.

xxx

The rest of the weekend passed quicker than Claire had expected and she had soon found herself back in the familiar setting of a classroom as she waited for her first lesson of the day to begin. "So Claire what did you do this weekend?" Angela asked in a low tone as the teacher entered the classroom and the day officially began.

"Not much. My dad grounded me as soon as I stepped off the plane last week for being myself." she replied bitterly wincing as the teacher shot her a look. Angela seemed surprised by this and went to interrogate her friend further when she caught the look the teacher was sending her way and gulped. _The Claire Bennett interrogation will have to wait until lunch_ the shy girl thought nervously as she began taking notes from the board.

The girls sat in a comfortable silence as they anxiously awaited for the bell to ring. Claire didn't really understand why she was so anxious but she had a feeling that she would find out before the end of the day. Sighing Claire gathered up her belongings as the bell rang and she exited the classroom at a brisk pace leaving her friend behind her.

xxx

The rest of Claire's morning passed by without much incident and Claire groaned as Mike continued to drone on about what he had done over the weekend. "That sounds great Mike." she said with annoyance as she picked out her lunch and sat down at their usual table.

"...and then I told my dad..." but before Mike could finish another voice cut in. _Finally_ Claire thought as she flashed a smiled towards Angela and Jessica.

"Guess what?" Jessica asked bounding around in excitement. Claire shrugged her shoulders not really in the mood to play the guessing game and Jessica frowned at her obviously put off by her lack of interest. "Edward Cullen is back." Claire's head shot towards her as she processed this new information and Jessica grinned. "And he's staring right at you." she finished off unable to keep the envy she felt out of her voice.

Claire scrunched her eyebrows together and bit her bottom lip as she thought about the new development. "Does he look angry?" she asked wringing her hands together as she waited for the answer.

Her friends looked at her confused by her behavior as Angela replied. "No just curious. Maybe a little irritated but no anger." she said softly.

"Thought you didn't care about Cullen anyway Claire." Mike mumbled under his breath causing Jessica to frown as Claire looked towards him with irritation.

"He's my lab partner in biology Mike. I care about my school work and now that I know he's back I can cut myself some slack and get him to do some work. And just so you know I'm not interested in any form of a relationship with you other than friendship." she finished grinning as she saw the flush in his cheeks before turning to look over at the Cullen table where Edward was still staring at her with huge grin on his face. _What an ass_ she thought as she looked away from him to eat the rest of her lunch.

"He's still staring at you." Jessica whispered into her ear causing Claire to look at her friend in frustration.

"Stop looking over at him then. He can stare at me all he wants just stop making such a big deal out of it because I don't care." she snapped picking up her lunch tray and dumping it into the bin before heading off to biology leaving her friends at the table just as the bell rang.

**A/N:** The end of another chapter. Cruel of me to end it here...maybe but I wanted to do a separate chapter for the talk between Edward and Claire. Leave a review on the way out please and I'll get the next chapter up soon.


End file.
